


Glowing Praise

by candy_belle



Series: Playthings of the Gods [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, San Jose Sharks, Team Bonding, alternative universe - gods rule the ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: In a world where the old gods control the ice and the lives of their chosen teams, Poseidon decides to reward Burnzie during a team trip to his temple.





	Glowing Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

“And turtles!” exclaimed Tomas, his smiling so bright it was almost blinding. “So many turtles. So cute. We played, had fun with them. Sea so calm and warm.” He paused then glancing over at Pavs who was smiling fondly at him as he recounted the tales of their shared holiday. “We should go say thank you.”

“Thank you?” queried Jumbo, leaning back in his chair his arm sliding along the back of Pavs’ chair. “Thank you to who, Tomas?”

“Him!” examined Tomas, looking at the other three as if they were stupid.

They were sitting outside having lunch, enjoying the sunshine, and the relaxing swirl of the ocean as it lapped up against the deck of the restaurant. For a moment all four of them looked towards the water, the same fond smiles curling their lips as the ocean seemed to do a little dance for them. The crests of the shallow currents waving at them as they all thought of their patron god, each one of them feeling the same warm devotion to him as the other.

“It couldn’t hurt,” mused Jumbo, glancing at each of them in turn. “He has been more than benevolent to all of us, despite the early exit.”

“Exactly,” agreed Tomas eagerly, ”We go say sorry, and say thank you for the turtles!!

“You’re obsessed with turtles,” teased Burnzie grinning toothlessly at him.

“Of course” agreed Tomas, his smile so infections the other three couldn’t help but smile in return as he added, “So much fun.”

X x x x x x x

The temple was relatively empty and as they made their way through towards the team’s private chapel, they paused to look up at the statue of Poseidon that dominated the centre of the main room. 

“He looks happy today,” murmured Tomas, eyes dancing over the marble statue with never ending delight.

“He does look slightly less scary than normal,” agreed Pavs. He was still slightly unsure of the god, still only just getting used to having his dreams taken over by the shark’s patron god. He smiled faintly as he felt a large hand grip his shoulder. Glancing back he saw Jumbo gazing at him, a look of sad understanding clouding the older man’s eyes.

“Do you miss it?” he asked softly. They never really spoke about the way Jumbo had been stripped of the captaincy and therefore stripped of his champion status for the god. Pavs knew it had hurt, he knew Jumbo had hurt privately but had never said anything public and never said anything to the team.

“Of course,” rumbled Jumbo before adding with a wry smile, “but at least now I get a much better night’s sleep during playoffs.”

Pavs chuckled and was about to ask another questions when Burnzie gave a loud grunt and winced. Glancing over at the big d-man, Pavs’ frown deepened as Burnzie grunted again, a little hiss of pain escaping bearded lips.

“You ok?” asked Tomas turning his full attention to the big man.

Burnzie didn’t reply. He was too busy clutching his left arm, grunting again and curling in on himself.

“Brent?” called Jumbo, his face suddenly serious, “Man, come on. What’s wrong?”

“My arm!” hissed Burnzie, clutching his left bicep, “Fuck, it hurts. It really hurts.”

“What hurts?” asked Pavs confusion written across his face. They hadn’t been on the ice for over two weeks, and Burnzie had been fine at lunch.

“No I, fuck, it really burns,” explained Burnzie his face crumpling in pain.

“Let me see,” ordered Jumbo already pushing Burnzie’ hand aside and trying to see what was causing the reaction.

As he scanned the inked skin he gave a sudden gasp and swore under his breath. Beside him Pavs hissed in shock. Both of them staring at the small golden tattoo that was glowing on top of Burnzie’s arm

“What is it?” asked Burnzie urgently, unable to see his own arm properly.

“It, it’s his mark,” murmured Jumbo in awe. “He, he’s given you the golden trident.”

“What the fu…”

“Language!” admonished Tomas glancing nervously towards the marble statue as if expecting it to come alive.

Pavs grinned and patted his shoulder, soothing, “Its ok, he’s heard worse from all us.”

“Not in the temple,” grumbled Tomas, still unhappy at swearing so close to Poseidon’s inner sanctum.

“It’s beautiful,” breathed Pavs, his gaze glued to the glowing symbol.

“Does it still hurt?” asked Jumbo, ever the sensible one.

“No, no it’s just sore now,” replied Burnzie still struggling to see the mark that now overrode his own ink.

“Here,” offered Tomas, tugging the big guy after him and towards the polished based of the statue. “Here see for self.”

Burnzie twitted and turned until he could get a good view of his upper arm. It was stunning. The elegant golden trident, Poseidon’s own intimate symbol now glowing on his arm.

“Do you like your gift, my dear warrior?”

Burnzie froze at the questions. Slowly lifting his head he realised he could see the god reflected in the polished base of the statue. The strong powerful figure gazed back at him, the normally fierce face softened by an indulgent almost benevolent smile.

“It’s amazing,” replied Burnzie, unable to stop the grin spreading over his face.

“It is well earned,” remarked Poseidon. 

He regarded Burnzie for a few moments, then with a wicked smile, he added, “you have served me well. Served your team admirably.” He paused and for a moment there was the briefest flash of anger, a violent, terrifying rage that looked like the worse typhoon ever seen as he snarled, “And yet my brothers laude it over me. You lost to Hades. Of all team you had to lose to….” He gave a low growl of anger, then seemingly managing to pull himself back under control he forced a smile and said grudgingly, “But that was not your fault. You were not to blame for that, my precious warrior.”

Burnzie said nothing. He had only ever been graced by the god once before and that had been a long time ago. He had no idea if the others could hear what was happening, or if they were even aware that Poseidon was with them. It was all he could do to stop himself falling to his knees and asking the god’s forgiveness for the team’s failure. However as the image of Poseidon trailed a finger along the reflection of his arm, Burnzie shuddered and asked nervously, “Are you really pleased with me.”

“Of course” he soothed, “You are my chosen warrior. This mark will be with you forever. You are forever blessed.”

“Burnzie?! Hey big guy.” called Jumbo, shaking him, “Hey come on, earth to Burnzie. You ok?”

Burnie shook his head blinking in surprise as he realised the others were all staring at him, the same questions looks being levelled at him by all of them.

“I...um...he…he marked me,” grinned Burnzie, the reality of the situation finally sinking in.

Jumbo cocked his head and flicking a knowing glance at Pavs he asked gently, “Did he speak to you?”

Burnzie nodded, explaining, “Yeah he, he was in the reflection. He said, he…he marked me. He was proud of me.”

“Dude that is awesome,” roared Jumbo, pure delight and pride radiating off him as he wrapped Burnzie up in a massive bear hug.

Tomas and Pavs both congratulated him as well, the two of them reaching out to touch the mark on his arm.

“Ok this calls for a team celebration,” declared Pavs, “We need to get the rest of the guys and this need celebrating”

“Good call,” agreed Jumbo, “we can use my place. I’ll make a few calls.”

“Wait, wait!!” cried Tomas pausing on the threshold of the temple. “Wait need moment.” And before the others could ask why he had turned and run back into the temple. Hurrying up to the main altar, he grabbed a little candle and lighting it quickly he set it down murmuring reverently, “Thank you for the turtles, and for the warm sea on holiday.” He paused then with a massive smile he looked up and added honestly, “And thank you for making them all happy again.”

He paused as a warm sea-scented breeze swirled around him. Closing his eyes he let the breeze caress his hair. With a wistful sigh, he slowly opened his eyes, and gazing up at the marble statue he asked fondly, “Fun must always be had. No?”

He giggled as the breeze swirled around him, gently nudging him towards the open door and to where the others were waiting for him.


End file.
